The Life and Times of Naruto Uzumaki, The Girl?
by Akira Darely
Summary: What happens if Naruto was actually a female? The full summary is inside. Not normally a fan of FemNaru/Sasu, but this is definitely an exception, I mean who hasn't wondered this? haha kidding... Anyways! Please read! and no flames!
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new story okay! If you do, then yay! If you don't... don't hurt me please! *ducks incoming chair* Anyways! I just randomly thought about what would Naruto be like if he were actually a she! So, I decided to start this story and see what the rest of the world thought! Now I know, I know... It sticks to the script for the most part, but I promise that I am gonna make it my own when I get to the perfect spot!**

**Universe: **Huh.. I never really thought about this... Alternate makes the most sense I guess.

**Pairings: **Sasuke/Naruto

**Point of View: **Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:**

What happens if Naruto was actually a female? His long time crush Sakura, was actually the person he wanted to be his best friend. Sasuke was actually the person who irritated him most, not because Sakura was in love with him, but because he was just well, so damn irritating! Well, now that there are two girls on team 7, one completely obsessed and one filled with hate all for one boy. How will they deal? Especially when Naruto starts to gain feelings for a certain raven-haired Uchiha boy.

**ONTO THE STORY! **

**PS- Once again! I realize that it will be following the anime for the first few chapters... I'm just waiting for the perfect time to make it more of my own story! I hope you like it!**

_Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages. One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast, and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. _

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I ran away, laughing maniacally, as I ran after the ninja who were chasing me trying to get me in trouble for the graffiti that I had done to the Great Stone Faces.

After finally ditching them, I grinned widely and laughed again.

"That was to easy!"

"OH YEAH NARUTO!"

Jumping back away from Iruka-sensei, I quickly brushed off my outfit before glaring up at him.

"Where'd you come from, Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in class!"

Slumping my shoulders, I followed Iruka-Sensei back to the academy, only to find myself being yelled at once again.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto! You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!"

"Hmph!"

I turned my head, trying to show that I didn't care, but on the inside I felt myself cringing. I didn't like to be reminded of my failures.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto! Everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

Everyone "awed" and got into line. First up was Sakura, the girl that I had been trying to become friends with for a long time now. She was one of the smartest kounichis in our class. And of course she did the transformation jutsu perfectly.

Next up was Sasuke, and I felt myself narrowing my eyes. All the girls were practically obsessed with this guy, and I just couldn't see the appeal. Sure, I'll admit to him being _slightly_ attractive, but his personality and hairstyle were just horrid! I mean, he was cold, icy bastard, and he looked like he was trying to mimic a duck's ass with that hair! And what was so cool about that? I mean, there were much better guys out there than him…

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the scene as I waited patiently for my turn, which was thankfully after Sasuke. Now was the perfect time to try out my new jutsu!

Getting ready for the transformation jutsu, I smiled at the success of my jutsu.

My hair grew longer in the ponytails that I normally kept it in, until it was past my waist, and my clothes disappeared with puff of smoke. And thankfully the reaction from Iruka-Sensei was practically instantaneous.

"Gothcha! That's my sexy jutsu!"

"Cut the tricks! This is your last warning!"

I rolled my eyes as I brushed off imaginary dirt off of my clothes.

Thankfully the rest of the class went by fast, but unfortunately, I found myself being escorted towards the Great Stone Faces by Iruka-Sensei. Apparently, the people of Konoha don't enjoy my graffiti, but at least they noticed it… I smiled to myself, actually fine with the punishment, but that was until I found myself actually getting tired.

"This sucks… Loser."

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every drop of paint!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"So what! It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me."

I retorted quickly, and without thinking, trying to hide the pain that the truth of the comment brought with it.

"Naruto?"

I looked up and stopped cleaning for a moment.

"What do you want now sensei?"

He looked down at me thoughtfully for a moment or two.

"Well, I was just thinking… Maybe after you clean this stuff up, I could take you out for some Ramen. The good stuff."

I smiled widely for a moment or two before getting back to work, this time with major renewed energy.

"Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!"

With the new motivation at hand, I cleaned the faces of the Hokage in no time flat, and soon I found myself done and inside the greatest Ramen store in town, downing some of the best ramen ever.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces. You do know who the Hokage are, right?"

I finished slurping my ramen noodles to take a look at Iruka-Sensei and respond.

"Course I do!... Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best? Undefeated ninja champs? And the Fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing."

"Then why did you-"

I cut off Iruka-Sensei.

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage! A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me! Believe it! … By the way, I kind of wanted to ask a little favor sensei."

"You want another bowl?"

I shook my head slightly, and clasped my hands together, hoping he would comply.

"I… Want to try on your headband. Come on, please!"

"This? No way! You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow!"

"That is so uncool!"

I crossed my arms and pouted slightly.

"Haha, hey! Is that why you took off your goggles?"

My eyes widened.

"Uhh, I want another bowl!"

I smiled as Iruka-Sensei ordered me another bowl, and we went on to talk about other things until we headed our separate ways to go back to our own homes.

All the way there, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like. Would Sakura finally accept me and become friends? Would she be my first friend and help me finally have the rest of the people around me finally accept me as well? Or would she just ignore me like always, and try to impress her "precious" Sasuke.

What's so special about him anyways? He's not that cute, not that smart, and he's most definitely not that cool!

I shook my head as I changed out of my bright orange shorts, exchanging them for some dark blue sweat pants. Then throwing my orange and blue jacket on the ground, I jumped onto he bed, and found myself falling asleep quickly.

The next day of academy, and hopefully my last! I grinned widely as I jumped up and ran into the classroom and sat at my desk. My entire body was shaking from nerves, and I couldn't wait to show everyone what I could do. I would pass this time! I just knew that I would!

* * *

And I did. Every test that we were given, I passed with flying colors, until the last test. It was my worst technique, and I all my hopes of passing were going down the drain.

I looked at them in hope of them possibly passing me, but with Iruka-Sensei's words, I realized that all my hopes of passing were gone.

Trudging outside, I sat on the swing, and hoped with all my might that I would possibly be given a second chance.

"Naruto."

I looked up to see Mizuki-Sensei standing there in front of me. Following him, we walked towards the apartment complex's balcony.

We talked, and he comforted me. But what he said after the short comfort he tried to give me was when he told me that I had another chance at getting to graduate. I gave him my signature grin and told him I was in.

He told me where to find the scroll, and gave me a perfect place to practice. I couldn't help but be happy as I sped off towards the Hokage's office to get the scroll. I wanted nothing more than to become a ninja, and this was going to be one of my last chances.

* * *

Opening the scroll slowly, my eyes landed upon the first jutsu.

"Let's see… the first one is the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. NO! Not this again! This is my worst jutsu!"

I sighed and studied the scroll intently. It didn't seem like it would be that hard, but I was so bad at this jutsu…

No. That wouldn't stop me. I wasn't going to give in and go through the academy again. I was going to become a genin, even if it meant me going through hours of training to get this one jutsu under my grip!

So that I did. Getting up, I fixed my shirt and jacket, before I finally began the long and grueling process of getting this jutsu down.

When I finally had it in my grasps, a voice interrupted me from trying it once more before moving on to try the next jutsu.

"It's all over."

Looking up to see Iruka-Sensei in my face, I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I gave him a sheepish look.

"Hehehe… Caught me already, not bad. You're quick Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique… Hehe. Listen Iruka-Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu, and you're going to let me graduate. Then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea!"

I started jumping around happily. I could show Iruka-Sensei, and finally pass the graduation test!

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it! Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll, and this place…"

I looked at Iruka-Sensei's surprised and slightly scared face, and was suddenly confused.

"Look out!"

Eyes widening, I found myself being pushed to the ground harshly.

"I see you found our little hideaway."

Very much confused, I looked up curiously to find Mizuki-Sensei standing in a tree staring down at us.

"That's the way it is, I should have known."

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!"

My gaze locked onto Iruka-Sensei, and I couldn't help but be confused. Why would Mizuki-Sensei hurt Iruka-Sensei? And what did Iruka-Sensei mean when he said 'That's the way it is'?

"Wait a minute… What's going on here?"

My gaze traveled back and forth between the one who tried to help me pass the test, and the one who actually seemed to care every once and a while… What was happening?

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power!"

"Naruto. Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

The thought in my head began spinning out of control as I tried to make sense of what they were saying, what was going on, and whom I was to believe.

"Stop lying Mizuki. Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

"Oh, haha. I'll tell you who's really lying Naruto."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to your whole life, Naruto! Since the decree twelve years ago."

People have been lying to me? Who all has been lying to me? What decree?

"What decree?"

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall because of the confusion and pain I was in.

"Don't tell her! It's forbidden!"

"The decree is no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you!"

"Huh?"

My eyes widened, and I felt my heart start splitting in two. He couldn't be right! He just couldn't… could he?

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village, has taken over your body. You are the nine-tailed fox!"

"Stop it!"

I looked to Iruka-Sensei… Was Mizuki-Sensei right? Was I really the nine-tailed fox?

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No. No, no, no, NO!"

They couldn't… That couldn't be the reason why everyone looked at me with such cold eyes… It couldn't! No one would be so cruel for that reason! I just… It couldn't be right! It couldn't be true!

"… Naruto."

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!"

NO! That's not true! Mizuki-Sensei has to be lying! I fell to my knees, my head in my hands.

"Die! Naruto!"

Looking up at Mizuki-Sensei horrified, I began crawling away.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!"

Stopping my actions, I put my hands over my head and waited for the impact and pain that was sure to come.

"Ngh…"

Looking behind me, I found Iruka-Sensei over me. Eyes widened, and mouth hanging open l slightly, I found myself astounded…

"Why?"

Iruka-Sensei just looked at me sheepishly before he began to talk.

"Because we're the same… When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard, and I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more… I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

I held back the tears that were trying to fall. Iruka-Sensei cared… Someone cared about me. Someone noticed me. Someone didn't hate me…

"Hahaha… Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents. And that beast is inside you. And he'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

My eyes widened and I scrambled out from underneath Iruka-Sensei. I had to get away. I had to think. I had to figure out what all of this meant! I needed to know what to think of all this… I needed to know what all of this meant…

Running through the trees, I finally came to a stopping point when I heard Mizuki-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei talking about me.

"You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak? She's the one that wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll!"

I hugged the scroll and listened intently to what they said next… I really hoped that Iruka-Sensei really did believe in me and wasn't lying like Mizuki-Sensei had said…

"As if you could stop me… don't you get it? Naruto is just like me!"

"How's that?"

"She wants the scroll for her own power and her own vengeance. That's how beasts are. She'll pour all her rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right."

My eyes widened, and my heart sunk at those words.

"Huh… So it's true… Iruka-Sensei never believed in me… He thinks I'm some kind of beast, some kind of freak!"

"That is how beasts are… But that's not who Naruto is. She's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard and puts her whole heart into it. Sure she messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on her. But her suffering only makes her stronger. That's what separates her from being a beast... So you're wrong. She's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. She's Naruto Uzumaki of the village Hidden in the Leaves."

Tears fell down my face as I listened to Iruka-Sensei speech to Mizuki-Sensei. He did believe in me. He thought that I was better than what everyone else thought!

"Huh, you really believe that dribble? Iruka… I was gonna save you for later, but I changed my mind. You're finished!"

I jumped out from my hiding place and attacked Mizuki-Sensei. I knocked him to the ground, and stood my ground in front of Iruka-Sensei.

"Not bad… For a little punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you!"

I narrowed my eyes and growled out my words. This guy was seriously pissing me off. Mizuki-Sensei is probably the worst person that I have met so far. None of the other condescending looks have affected me as much as his, because Mizuki-Sensei is the first person to ever try and hurt me and someone who cares for me.

"Such big words! I could completely destroy you with a single move!"

"Take your best shot fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Let's just see you try! Give it your best shot Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

I created more Shadow Clones than I had ever tried practicing with. They surrounded Mizuki-Sensei and myself. I was not going to give up, and I was not going to let this man hurt the first person to ever show that they cared!

All at once, we went in and attacked Mizuki-Sensei with all we had. Punching. Kicking. Slapping. Until he had finally passed out.

"Sorry… I got kind of carried away. You okay Iruka-Sensei?"

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and smiled hugely, proud of myself for beating a Chuunin.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Naruto… Come here a minute. I've got something I wanna give you."

I walked towards Iruka-Sensei, a confused look on my face, wondering what exactly he wanted.

"Close your eyes, Naruto."

I closed my eyes, and waited for him to do something when I felt pressure on my forehead.

"Sensei… How much longer?"

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes slowly to find Iruka-Sensei smiling at me proudly, goggles in hand… and his headband was gone!

"Congratulations! You graduate! And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!"

A smile graced my face, and I tackled Iruka-Sensei over in a hug.

"Iruka-Sensei!"

I wrapped my arms around him, finding myself extremely happy. I had finally graduated, and I would finally be able to move on with my life. I would become stronger, and become the Fifth Hokage, and the first woman Hokage! This was the next step in my life, and I couldn't wait to enter it!

**Okay, well, this is it for now! Please tell me if you like it! I would really like to hear your feedback, however if you are going to flame me? Go die in a hole and be eaten by Orochimaru's snakes! Got it? Okay. Good! Flames are not welcome here because they make Akira-san doubt her writing skills, and when I doubt my writing skills, I stop writing. When I stop writing, I become depressed, and you will find that many, many people will be very, very pissed off. So yeah! **

**ANYWAYS! I would like to know whether or not you want me to go on with this story or not. I'll wait until I get a considerable amount of feedback… let's say… At least five reviews telling me to continue? That sounds about good! ... But seriously. I need some feedback to know whether I should continue this or not. It takes me a good three hours at least to get a chapter written when normally it takes me an hour and a half max to write a 2,000-3,000 word chapter... So I'd really appreciate it if you do like it, to give me some sort of feedback.**

**I hope you liked it okay! **

**Thanks a Million for everything!**

**~Akira Darely**


	2. My Name is Konohamaru

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, although I am pretty sure my biggest thanks goes to **_**Helga4Ever**_** for threatening her friends to review :P Haha, ACTUALLY! **

**Dedication goes to **_**Helga4Ever**_** for getting the most people to review telling me that I should go on! Thank you so much! :D**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews: **

**FloppieFish: **Haha, I had the EXACT same issue when writing up the first chapter! I mean, he's like OBSESSED with that Sexy no jutsu! And it's like… well, damn! What am I supposed to do! Most girls wouldn't flaunt their naked body like that, and especially at that age too! So, yeah… I've had to do a lot of changing in my thoughts!

**DemonNinja48: **AWWWW! That's so SWEET! You are like, officially, one of my favorite people for saying that! :) I love getting compliments like that, and it really makes me want to keep writing!

**TheAMAZing1: **I know! It's gonna take me a while to get there cause I have to slowly make it my own… I'm not even sure as to where I'm gonna take it next, but I DO know that there are gonna be some MAJOR changes to things! And oh god… I'm gonna have to change some dialogue in some of the chapters cause I forgot how much he obsesses over Sakura at first!

**Darkbeyonddeath666: **Thanks! And I'm going to continue from now on! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Helga4Ever: **HI MY LOVELY READER! You are probably one of my most favorite people right now! Because you got people to review! That means a LOT to me! The PM made me very happy as well! I hope you like this next chapter and the fact that I dedicated this chapter to youuu!

**Hannah: **Thank you sweetie! If you read this next chapter, I hope you like it as well!

**Awesome:** Aww, thanks! And I hope you know that I literately laughed out loud when I read that! Haha

**Chocolate: **Mmm… yum. I wanna eat your penname. But I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one as well!

**LovelyDay: **Thank you, my dear! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as welllll!

**TheKiss: **I was thinking about that a lot, _especially _since most SasuNaru fics revolve around that special kiss (or at least the ones I've read). So I've decided that it'll be different, but I'm not going to reveal just how yet! Haha

**OKAY NOW! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**PS- Sorry it took so long Helga4Ever… for some reason I follow the story line of the anime dub completely. Like, if you watched the anime, it would match up pretty much word for word (except for the things that I need to change to make it work out)… So it's a long process, and it's why I actually asked specifically for a quota… I hope you like it! **

"Listen kid, are you sure you want me to take your picture like that?"

"Just do it! Come on already! Come on, come on!"

I sat with my legs crossed and in my position, the wonderful look that I had come up with on my face as well as the design that I had planned as well. It was a masterpiece and I couldn't wait for the reaction that I was sure to get from it.

"Ughhh… But don't blame me later. Say cheese!"

With that done I flounced back to my apartment to take off the makeup that I had used to for my ninja photo. When that was done, I reapplied a few simple things, and then took off towards the Academy to hand in the form to the Hokage.

Finally, I sat down in front of the Hokage, and began rambling off about my masterpiece, smiling hugely.

"Hehe… At first I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me, like three hours to work it out and stuff. But finally I got it, like an art project on my face, but only cooler."

"… Take it again."

"Huh! No way!"

"We can't accept this photo."

"Yeah… Well, I'm not taking it again!"

Why did he want me to take it again? It was a perfectly good photo, and it took me so long to get it just right!

"…"

"…"

"Grr… TRANSFORM!"

Using the sexy-jutsu that enhanced all my natural feminine features to the max, I watched as the Hokage's eyes widened.

"Pretty please, Lord Hokage?"

But his reaction was not a pleasant one, nor was it what I was expecting, so I quickly snapped out of it when I found that the Hokage had practically fainted on me. I didn't exactly enjoy putting my body on display seeing as I was actually a girl and everything, but at the same time, I knew that it would always get me some sort of reaction. It normally ended up giving me the exact type of reaction that I wanted, and so I would deal with it. I mean, it's not actually my real body.

"That's the sexy-jutsu you say? Very tricky… Much too tricky. Don't do it again."

… Wrong on so many levels… Maybe I should rethink this whole sexy-jutsu thing. Naa. The results are too good to give up.

"Uhh… hehehehe…"

I rubbed the back of my head, and tried to not think about the fact that this had affected the Hokage so much. It was slightly disturbing how many males of this village were affected so easily.

I looked back up at the Hokage.

"And where is your headband Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."

"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't want to mess it up."

Yeah, I want it to look nice! I want it to look perfect and scratch clean, and knowing my clumsy self it wouldn't look nearly as nice within a few hours of wearing it. And it was Iruka-Sensei's headband. It was special to me…

"So you want your headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you, makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future… look at this picture. You can't even tell who it is!"

"Well, fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyways?"

I heard a rustle near the door, and looked over to find a kid younger than me running towards us.

"Old man! I challenge you!"

"Huh?"

Who does this kid think he is?

"I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage! WAAA!"

I raised an eyebrow as the kid tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

"Uhhh! Something tripped me!"

"Uh… Uh… Are you okay, Honorable Grandson? And by the way, there is nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat.

Seriously… who is this shrimp?

"Alright! You're the one who tripped me, aren't you!"

Getting up off the chair I had been sitting in, I grabbed him by the shirt holding him a few inches off the ground.

"You tripped over your own feet, twerp!"

"Hey you! Take your hands off of him right now! He's the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!"

I looked down at the brat I was holding up.

"What's the matter! I thought you were gonna hit me girly! Afraid cause the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

"I wouldn't care if he was your Grandmother! Believe it!"

With that I hit the annoying twerp, and walked out of the room to go get my picture taken again. I walked all the way up to where the photographer was, got harassed by him about how "right" he had been, and then on my way back to my apartment, I found myself feeling as if I were being followed.

"Huh?"

I looked around to see a rock with feet.

… Wait… A rock with feet? That doesn't make sense.

Narrowing my eyes, I kept walking, waiting for the shrimp from earlier to make his move.

"Uh huh…"

I started walking away, and found myself turning around when the irritating feeling that someone was following me got to me again.

"I know that you're following me so give it up!"

An irritated look found it's way onto my face as I saw the lame disguise that he tried putting on. I mean, come on! His head was sticking out as well as his hands, and then the fact that the planks weren't even _going _the right way! Did he mistake me for someone stupid?

"That's so obvious it's pathetic."

"Saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about you are true. You're good!"

I raised an eyebrow as the shrimp walked over to me and put his finger in my face.

"All right! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"Huh?"

"And afterwards, you gotta show me that sexy-jutsu thing you did on Grandpa Hokage!"

Was this kid for real? Why would I want to show a little kid this!

"This is some kind of joke isn't it?"

I turned my head, showing that I was miffed and not falling for it, folding my arms and turning my nose up.

"Come on! I need a new trainer. Please boss?"

"Huh, Boss?"

The word caught my attention, and it almost made me smile. To be called someone's boss means that they appreciated me… Maybe I would give it a chance and give the squirt a chance, and teach him the sexy-jutsu. It was my specialty in a way.

"Yeah! You're the boss! Boss, boss, boss!"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, how can I refuse?"

I looked at him with an almost happy look despite the fact that I didn't really want to teach him to spy on women and learn how to expose their body at will… even if it wasn't really their body.

Nodding my head, we began walking down the streets towards the bookstore and potential people to change into.

"You wanna be a master ninja, then believe it! You gotta learn to control your catra."

"Your catra? … a cat?"

"I said your catra!"

"... Boss, uh, I think you're talking about chakra."

Embarrassment flew through me as I realized that I had just been shown up by a kid. How could I forget that it was pronounced chakra?

"Grr… Don't question me! Real ninjas say catra!"

"Really? That's cool!"

Dear lord! This kid believes anything I say!

"Listen, I'll explain what chakra is."

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu."

"Hah?"

How is this kid so smart already? …know it all…

"The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified with training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for combined jutsu."

My eyes narrowed as I realized that he was reading from a scroll about chakra!

"KNOW IT ALL! YOU WERE JUST READING THAT WHOLE THING!"

Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the kid as I calmed down.

"Yo, you can blab all about how to do ninja techniques, but it really comes down to one thing."

"What is it?"

People always talked about how the Uchiha was such a great student, but you don't get better without hard work and guts. That damn Uchiha is going down soon, and I can't wait until he does.

"Just plain hard work and guts."

"That's two things! But okay! I'm with you!"

I rubbed my neck awkwardly, but laughed it off.

"Alright, I'm gonna throw some really big challenges at you now. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready boss!"

"Good, then let's do it. Show me a transformation."

"Huh?"

"Believe it. Show me what you can do, and I'll take you to the next level."

"Oh, right sure… But what do I transform into?"

I looked around wondering who he should change into. I couldn't say myself because although I had a better physique than Sakura, I didn't exactly have the most desirable body.

[AN: In the second episode of the anime when he transforms into a girl for the bathhouse, you remember what I'm talking about? No? Well, that's what he looks like normally. But instead of his normal jumpsuit, his jacket is more form fitting, and he has orange shorts that are fairly form fitting. Hope that helps some with the visual of girl Naruto!]

"Oh… huh, hmm… Oh right! You can transform into her!"

"No problem! Here I go boss! TRANSFORM!"

My eye twitched as I looked at his transformation.

"Well, do I look like her?"

I almost wanted to shrink away from him as I heard his voice. Was this really what he saw and thought of when he saw a woman? Surely that couldn't be the case!

"Uh… The clothes look kind of like her."

I sweat dropped as I felt an almost evil aura behind me.

"You think that looks like me!"

Feeling a punch to my head, I fell to the ground, my head suddenly feeling as though it had been split in half.

"Now, now honorable grandson, next time you transform into me, try to make me a little cuter, okay? Now, ta ta!"

"She's scary!"

"You're the one who did it. Why am I the one getting whacked around?"

I rubbed my head as I got off the ground, and sighed. There was no way I was gonna back out on the kid now, but at the same time, I didn't know how to get him to learn to transform into a woman better.

Wait! The bookstore!

I began walking, and smiled when we stopped out front of the bookstore.

"Alright. Next we do some research on female beauty."

"Female beauty! Right boss!"

I winced as I realized that he was going to be looking at practically naked women… I'm such a failure as a girl. I was practically helping a young male become perverted…

"This is not a library Naruto!"

I shrunk away from the broom… mop? That was in his hands.

"I'm a girl! I'm not interested in this stuff!"

However, my yells were unheard as he slapped me with the stick once again.

Rolling my eyes as we left the bookstore, almost at a run, I stopped in front of the bathhouse.

"Slight setback… hehe… this is the last stop, so give it everything you've got, okay?"

"Everything! Right boss!"

"Transform!"

I nodded as he transformed into his… version of a girl. Walking into the dressing rooms, I sighed as I was chased by the girls. Why? I'll never know… you wanna know why?

"I'M A GIRL! WHY DOES IT MATTER IF I'M IN HERE!"

I screamed it at the girls as we ran away into the forest to find a place to practice.

"Why… do they only whack me?"

"Sorry... It's cause I'm the grandson of the Hokage."

His face became sad, and I suddenly felt bad.

"Hey… don't worry about it. I've prepared you, so now you're ready to learn the sexy jutsu. Believe it. You're just going to need to practice."

I gave him thumbs up, and watched happily as his sullen face turned to a happy one. Maybe I wasn't happy, but at least this kid could be.

"Practice! All right boss!"

My heart warmed at the sound of boss, encouraging my already happy personality.

"Now, the trick is to get all the curves in the right places. You ready?"

"I'm ready boss! Transform! … What do you think?"

The same girl from before seemed to show up, except for the fact that she now slightly resembled the kid.

"No go! You gotta make her skinnier!"

"Skinnier! Right boss!"

This went on for a while until the kid finally got it down, and I allowed us to take a break. Taking a sip from a drink I had gotten, I turned to Konohamaru, and smiled.

"So what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?"

"My grandfather named me Konohmaru, after the ancient name of the village… so it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village. That's because when they look at me, they don't really see me. All they see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that. That's the reason… I've got to become a Hokage now, so people know who I am!"

His story struck a cord with me, and my eyes widened slightly. It surprised me how much it seemed to surprise me. Could this squirt possibly know what it felt like to be almost invisible? … No.

I turned to him after a few seconds and rolled me eyes.

"Get real! You think people are going to accept a squirt like you?"

"Huh?"

"A kid just can't turn into a Hokage after a day or two…"

"What!"

"It's not that simple… you keep saying, Hokage. Hokage! To really be a Hokage, you know what you'll have to do?"

"What? What is it?"

I smiled almost evilly, a grin that almost made me look like a fox.

"You're going to have to beat me in battle!"

He almost looked at me as if I were stupid before his eyes lightened in acceptance.

"I found you!"

"Huh?"

My attention turned to behind me, and I immediately cringed… That icy stare… why does everyone look at me like that?

"So, Honorable grandson, time to go home."

I just stood there, watching as the scene playing out in front of me, still not understanding why everyone looked at me like they did.

"No way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can get the title. Hokage! Now don't get in my way!"

"A Hokage is more than just a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be skilled of a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu!"

"TRANSFORM! … Hi there. Like my jutsu?"

"AHHHH!"

"Hey… he's not defeated!"

"Wh-wh-what kind of scandalous technique is that? Such tasteless vulgarity is that? I am far above it!"

Grrrrrr…. My blood boiled at his words. Who was he to judge me this way? That's right. He _didn't_ have the right to talk to me like this.

"Honorable grandson! Stop this. Right. Now! Naruto is turning you into a delinquent! Only my training can put you on the fast track to becoming a Hokage!"

Calling me a delinquent was the last straw, especially since that was a new insult for me… It hurt, and fire blazed through my blood as I spoke my next few words.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Whoaaaa! This is… unreal!"

"Hmph… I'm not impressed. I'm a jonin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart."

All of my clones and myself, narrowed our eyes at the bastard in front of us.

"Come on boss…"

"Ready?"

"Transform!"

"Uh, uh uhhhhh! GYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Gotcha! With my harem jutsu!"

I smiled triumphantly as I showed him that I had in fact beaten with something he had deemed worthless.

"Awww, man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be hokage so bad! But I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?"

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Huh?"

"To be a Hokage, you need to be the greatest of all ninjas. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you… Look at me. I've been through a lot all ready. I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I had the plague or something. And after all that, I found one person who believes in me. To find that one person, I had to get knocked down a lot… so you better make sure that you're ready."

"For what?"

"For sweat… and tears. While you're learning to be a ninja."

"By the way, there is no easy way to becoming a Hokage, believe it."

"Hah! Who do you think you are anyways? Giving me a big lecture like that? That's it. I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on, we are rivals. Haha!"

"Well, I can't be your trainer anyways, because tomorrow I start my advanced ninja studies, but I accept your challenge, and someday, we will fight for the title of lord hokage… So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru."

I walked away, waving a short goodbye, and left him to think on that note. Maybe some day he would become Hokage, but right now I just really need to get my studies under control… Becoming Hokage is my main goal still, and I will not back down! Believe it!

**Sorry if that was kind of a crappy chapter, and not really all that interesting… but the next one should be pretty interesting! **

**Thanks once again to Helga4ever for her support!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- It's a little hard to get into Naruto's mind, and then change it into a girl's without completely botching the character. It's hard, and I'm trying to find the perfect mix of idiot and smart… in girl form. So bear with me until I find it!**

**Thanks a Million!**


End file.
